Divergent Senior Year
by fourtris4life
Summary: Tris is finally starting Senior Year. Honor classes, athletics training, study groups filled Tris's spare time till she meets a particularly handsome new boy. Of course, nothing then stays the same. Tris POV
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of Something New**

**Chapter 1**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh," I groaned as I reached over to turn off my alarm clock. First day of Senior Year. Joy.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed. After I took a quick shower, I found myself staring at my closet searching for something to wear. I pushed my way through what seems to be mountains of clothes and picked out a tight tank top and matched it with a pair of frayed denim shorts. I turned to look at my reflection on the mirror. Damn, my hair's still in a mess! I twisted my hair into a simple side braid and ran downstairs for breakfast.

When I got into the kitchen, I was expecting to see my brother, Caleb, to tease me about being late as usual, but then I suddenly remembered that he went off to university. I can't say I don't miss him, but geez he can annoying, making fun of me all the time. I opened the fridge and poured some orange juice for myself.

"Have a good day at school today, Tris!" my mom shouted. "Don't forget you have athletics training today!" "Seriously mom! I'm a Senior now! I can handle myself!" I replied as I rolled me eyes. I turned to give my mom a hug, then slipped on my worn-out converses and walked out of the house with my book-bag hanging from my shoulder.

I looked at my phone, it was 7:30, Christina should be here any moment. As if on cue, a silver mercedes rolled up in front of me. "Ready for Senior Year?" She yelled at me. "Totally!" I replied sarcastically as I hopped into her car. Christina and I caught up about our summer since her family went to Europe for vacation. Soon, we were speeding down the road, talking and laughing like a couple of crazy teenage girls.

Once we get the school, Christina spotted Uriah in the crowd and hurried away. Christina and Uriah has been a couple for a few months now, they're surprisingly still going strong after a summer apart.

I tried to weave my way through groups of excited students crowding the hallways. Finally, I found the senior lockers, but there's a tall, dark olive skinned boy leaning against my locker. I walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulders. "Um, excuse me you're leaning on my locker."

"Sorry," he said as he flashed a shy smile. I looked up at him about to tell him "It's alright" but I found myself staring into his dark blue eyes. He waved his hand in front of my face, "I know I have exquisitely beautiful eyes but I think you should stop staring now." I blushed furiously. "Don't give yourself too much credit." I said shoving him lightly.

"Hey, I'm Tobias. New kid here so I would really appreciated it if you show me where history is." He told me. "I'm Tris and I think I have history first too. I'll take you there, just give a sec to put my books in my locker." I replied. I emptied my bag and replaced it with my history books.

Tobias reached out to look at my timetable. "Wow, almost all advanced honors classes, so you're smart and good- looking." he smirks at me.

"You're quite confident about yourself, aren't you new kid?" I closed my locker and smiled at him. "I'll tell you what, I'll race you to history. See who'll get there first."

"But I don't even know where that is-" he protested. "Too bad!" I yelled as I raced down the corridor, carefully avoiding students in the hallway.

**Please Review and Give me some advice! Since it is my first time writing, I'll love to hear from you guys! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Classes went by pretty quickly, soon it was lunch break. I strolled to our usual table with Christina, Uriah, Shauna and Zeke. Zeke and Shauna are also a couple, so you might understand why lunch is sometimes unbearable with two couples who are all over each other. As I flopped down next to Christina, I see Tobias coming down the stairs. I waved him over. "Oooh, who's this hottie? Is there something you're not telling me?" Christina teased.

Tobias came over to our table and I introduced him to everyone else. Tobias opened his mouth to say something but Zeke interrupted him and announced that there is going to be a party at his house while his parents are away for the weekend.

"I expect all of you guys to be there." he smiled. "Come on, it's gonna be a blast!" I originally had plans to do a bit of training but everyone's eyes lit up in excitement so I reluctantly agreed to go.

Soon the word that there's a party at Zeke's spread around like wildfire. Christina grabbed my arm and start discussing about what to wear. In the corner of my eye, I saw Molly, the most popular girl at our school, walked over to our table. She dragged Tobias to aside and started flirting with him. I completely lost focus in what Christina is blabbing about. My attention was on the dark hair boy with deep blue eyes and a perfectly sculpted face. I leaned forward to try to eavesdrop their conversation. It didn't take long for Christina to notice that I wasn't paying any attention to her. She followed my gaze and saw me staring at Tobias.

"Is someone jealous?" Christina whispered in disbelief. I turn my focus away from Tobias and put on a incredulous expression and said "Of course not. Just interested in what they're talking about. It's not everyday Molly speaks to new kids."

"Maybe it's not everyday Molly speaks to new kids, but Tobias is definitely more than just a "new kid", don't you think?" Christina replied. "For one, he's really fit. I would totally have a crush on him if I didn't already have Uriah." She added, looking over at Uriah.

The lunch bell rang. I shot Christina one last glare and told her I'll text her after school. I looked around for Tobias to ask if he needs help getting to his next lesson but he was already mixed in a crowd of students accompanied by Molly, who was laughing hysterically at something he said. I felt a sudden rage of envy.

Who the heck is wrong with me today? I don't usually fall for guys. Somethings different about Tobias though. 'Get a grip of yourself, Tris' I thought to myself. I pushed all my thoughts about Tobias out of my head and walked determinedly towards my science class.

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Please give me some feedback or suggestions! They will be very much appreciated :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finally the school bell rang signifying the end of the school day. I finish scribbling down the last chemical formula and went to the changing rooms to get ready for athletics. I quickly changed into my sports kit when I realize I'm almost late for training. I sprinted out of the changing rooms.

However when I got to the track field, Lynn and Marlene, my track running buddies, told me that coach had some sort of family emergency and training was canceled. Disappointed, I took my stuff and headed towards the school's fitness room.

There were rows of fitness equipment such as treadmills, weights and other exercise machines laid out in the room. A few other Seniors were also there to work out. I chose a treadmill and set it at an appropriate level and starting running. I had my earphones plugged in and went into my running zone. Running was one of my stress relieves.

After half an hour, I got off the treadmill and sat down to rehydrate myself. There was more people at the gym now. From the side, I could see someone lifting one of the heaviest weights in the room. I gaped at the guy impressively, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his toned arm muscles as he lifts the weights. After a few minutes, the guy sets his weights down and sat up from the exercise machine. It was Tobias.

He must have sensed something staring at him because he looked over at my direction. He spotted me immediately and waved a little. I gave him a little smile in return. He stood up and walked towards me.

"You decided to work out too?" he asks.

"Yeah, I was supposed to have track running right now but the coach has an emergency, so I'm here" I told him. "Those are seriously heavy weights." I said as I gestured them.

"Oh those are nothing." he said modestly. "I've been doing some weight training for quite some time now. I mostly do martial arts and fighting and stuff." he said while running his hands through his damp hair.

"Thats really cool, my dad used to do some martial arts too when he was younger." I told him. Then, I realized he's not really looking at my face whilst I'm talking to him. Is it my imagination or is he sort of looking at my body? I suddenly became self- conscious as I remembered I was still wearing that tight sports bra.

Tobias broke the almost awkward silence and continued the conversation like nothing happened. I must be imagining things, I convinced myself.

It was close to five- thirty when I looked at the clock. We both decided it was about time to head back home.

"Do you have a car?" he asks as we walk out of the gym. I shook my head in response. "I have a motorcycle. Would you like me to take you home?" he offered. He has a motorcycle? Damn, that's hot. Geez Tris, stay cool. "If that's not much of a problem, I love to ride your motorcycle." I told him.

We got on the motorcycle and sped off the school grounds. With nothing to hold onto, I felt insecure pretty quickly. Tobias must have sensed it too, he reached for my hands and placed it on his sides. I blushed and didn't know what to say. Luckily he can't see me blush because I'm behind him. I could feel his strong muscles underneath his shirt. "Relax okay? Just hold onto me." he told me. To reduce the level of awkwardness, he started telling me a funny story about his childhood. I took the opportunity to tease him about his foolishness. We were laughing like maniacs in no time.

**I hope you guys like where I'm taking the story, I know this chapter is kinda short but I promise the next one would be looooonnnng :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Finally after a surprisingly long week, it's friday. After school, Christina almost had to put me on a leash to keep me from running away from her. No, she did not have onion breath or anything. She wanted to go shopping and insists that I have to go with her. I let out a sigh as Christina parked her Mercedes.

"Don't give me that look Tris, loosen up and let the inner feminine side of you take over." she says in a soothing voice like a yoga instructor.

"Remind me why do I have to come again?" I asked her. "Well, I needed to go buy a pair of heels to go with these seriously cute dress I got last week, which I'm going to wear to Zeke's party. But then, I realized you're probably going to show up in some horrific combination of a casual top and jeans. So now you're coming with me so I can get you something gorgeous to wear," she told me, "preferably sexy too!" she added after a short pause.

I shot Christina a horrified look. "What?" she asked "Obviously you need to wear something a bit revealing for you know who!" she said while giving the wink. I put on a blank expression. "Oh for god's sake, Tobias!" Christina shouted, throwing her arms in the air then dragging me into the mall.

It was one of the biggest malls in the area, mainly for fashion and accessories items. I felt like we've stepped into a clothes heaven. Loud music blared out of the speakers as we hit a sea of giggly excited girls.

Christina maneuvered her way through the mall like she memorized the complete layout by heart. She bought all her stuff in less than half an hour and started throwing stashes of clothes at me to try on. After that, she examined each outfit and critiqued it like Heidi Klum on Project Runway.

After almost two hours, I stepped out of the changing room with a black denim corset dress that has a flowy floral bottom. Christina squealed with delight and signaled me to twirl. I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh my gosh Tris! You look amazing in this dress! It's dauntless with a touch of feminine, like you!"

Actually the dress looked pretty nice, I thought to myself. I wonder if Tobias would like it. Wait what?! I did not just think that, ugh!

In the end Christina matched the dress with black pumps and a clutch with a butterfly clasp on it. We got back into Christina's car and she drove me home.

The door bell rang early next morning. One of my parents must have opened the door because in the next moment, I see Christina standing on the end of my bed screaming for me to wake up. "Get out Christina!" I moaned and threw a pillow at her. "Wake up Tris! There's tons to do before Zeke's party! Hair, makeup, nails.. Come on!" she yells in return. "You do realize there's like 6 hours before the party right?" I told her. "Exactly Tris! We don't have all day, get up you lazy bum!" She said, then she grabbed my arm and yanked me upwards.

"First Tris, take this and go take a shower." she hands me a razor and shoves me into the bathroom. "Are you telling me to shave?" I asked holding the razor in horror. "Yes! Under your arms, your legs, you get it!" Christina replied. "Is this really necessary?" I asked. "Absolutely. I refuse the bring a hairy monster to the party." We argued like this another for 15 minutes and I gave up. After that, Christina painted my nails, applied my make up, and did my hair.

Finally, Christina decided we were both ready to go. She was wearing a red mini dress which showed off her curves perfectly.

By the time we got to Zeke's party, it has already started for a little while. Zeke grinned when he saw us. Beside him, Shauna's jaw dropped. "Tris in a dress? Zeke, hand me my phone! I need a picture of this." she demanded. I slapped Shauna's arm playfully. "Okay okay Tris. Still you both are lookin' good!" she said.

As we made our way through the crowd into the living room, Uriah popped out of nowhere and dragged Christina away to dance. Before she left, Christina promised she wouldn't be gone for long but knowing her, she'll probably be making out with Uriah in no time so I wouldn't be keeping my hopes up high.

I grabbed a beer off a counter and started drinking a bit. I usually can tolerate drinks. Suddenly, I saw Lynn and Marlene not far away form me, gesturing for me to join them. So I ditched my drink and went dancing with them. I guess it must have been the loud music or something, because my mind started to go a bit woozy. I tripped and before I could do anything I felt myself falling backwards. Then, a strong pair of arms caught me. To my surprise I was staring in those familiar blue eyes again.

"Are you okay there?" Tobias asked with a little smirk. "Yeah, I think so." I replied sheepishly. "You look really nice in a dress." he complimented. "Not bad yourself." I told him. We continued to exchange small talk until Zeke announced that they were going to play Truth and Dare.

Not everyone was interested in playing, only some people wanted to play. But Christina, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and a few of my other friends decided to join in, so I turned to Tobias to ask whether he wanted to play too.

"Sure," he smiled, "Let's go." We shuffled through the crowd. I sat next to Christina and he sat next to Zeke. Uriah asked "Does anyone not know the rules? Basically, you an chose to do either a truth or dare, if you really can't do the one you pick, you have to take off an item of clothing." "That doesn't included accessories, shoes, socks and stuff like that." Zeke reminded in the group while Uriah nodded in agreement.

"Okay let's start." Zeke scanned the circle of people and grinned wickedly. "Christina, truth or dare?" Christina sat up in surprise but after a second of thought she replied, "Truth."

"Have you and Uriah done it yet?" A round of Ooos erupted from the crowd as they lean in to listen to Christina's answer. Christina looked over to Uriah and they both exchanged a quick look. "Yes, We have done it before." she stammered. What? They've done it already? Why haven't I heard about it? I shot Christina a look, but she grinned and gave a half-shrug in return.

"Okay, my turn." said Christina. "Tobias, truth or dare?" "Dare." he replied confidently. "7 minute in heaven with Tris in the closet over there." Christina said without a thought, which makes me suspicious she's been planning this all along. I glared at Christina while everyone looked back and forth between me and Tobias as if we've been dating secretly or something.

I looked over to Tobias and see that he's already stood up and gesturing me to follow him. I pretended to roll my eyes but I can feel my heart beat faster and faster and my legs wobble as I walk towards him. The closet closed behind me. It wasn't the most spacious closet in the world, I found myself squashed up next to Tobias.

What do I do now? I put on a brave smile and looked at Tobias. I took a deep breath, knowing Christina and some others and probably listening outside, I whispered "What should we-" but before I can finished my sentence. Tobias's lips came crashing down on mine.

My eyes widen in shock as I comprehend the sudden events. Tobias pulled me closer towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist. A wave of courage washed over me as I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Without any warning, he slowly traced his fingers up my spine, pushing up my dress slightly. I shivered at his touch. Tobias let out a low chuckle as he continued gently ran his fingers along the sides of my dress and the top of my cleavage. I reached up to grab his hair while his soft lips trailed down my neck. I moaned uncontrollably in the ear.

Just when I thought I was at the state of pure bliss, Christina yelled, "7 minutes is up lovebirds!" and knocked on the closet door. Tobias and I sprang apart instantly and I quickly pulled down my dress and fixed my hair.

A few people wooted as we exited the closet.

**The truth and dare continues next chapter..**

**Again reviews and suggestions are appreciated :) **

**I will post a long chapter every Monday, if I'm feeling nice then I might post a little earlier in the week. Thanks for the suggestion DauntlessCakexx! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I have an emergency next week I wouldn't have internet access, so I decided to upload another chapter first. :) **

**I would also like to thank all my readers for giving this story a shot, it might suck compared to some others so I'm really grateful that you guys actually took time to read this. You guys are the best 3 **

**Chapter 5**

Christina quickly rushed over with eyes glistening with curiosity. I can feel multiple pairs of eyes carefully examining me as if they were picking out clues to piece together the things that took place inside the closet. I looked down at the floor shyly, slowly making my way back to the circle.

Tobias looked around the room and said "Uriah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course!" he replied. Tobias thought for a moment and said wickedly "I dare you to lick whip cream off Christina's stomach."

Tobias grabbed a can of whip cream and gave the can a good shake. Christina shot him a pained look as she rolled up her top. Tobias gave her a cheeky smile and sprayed the cream onto her stomach.

Uriah grinned at Christina and started licking the cream off her. Christina began giggling the second Uriah's tongue touched her bare skin. Everyone was looking at them with interest. Suddenly, Christina inhaled sharply as Uriah made his way slowly down to the area just above the line of her hot pink underwear.

Uriah finished after a few minutes and gave Christina a peck on her lips before returning to his seat. Uriah's eye scanned the crowd devilishly. His eyes landed on me. "Tris, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I told him.

"Have you ever had any fantasies about Tobias? If yes, we want to hear the dirty details." he said whilst winking at me.

My mind flown back to last night's dream as my jaw dropped in horror. There is no way I am sharing _that_ with all these people. After a inner debate with myself, I slowly slipped out my bird-patterned skirt.

"I'm guessing Tris did fantasize about Tobias then.." Uriah said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tobias looked a bit shocked but I could see a smirk creeping up his face.

"Okay," I said aloud, "Lynn, Truth or Dare?"

She smiled and replied "Dare."

I racked my brain for something to dare her to do. "I dare you to flash a random guy on the street."

We all watched as she walked outside confidently. Then, lucky for her, a hot guy came jogging by. Lynn stood in front of him, to block him, and pulled up her shirt revealing a strapless white bra. The guy stopped abruptly inches away from her, and just couldn't take his eyes off of her boobs. We all laughed hysterically while a few guys whistled. Lynn pulled down her shirt and strut back into the house. Girls swarmed around her immediately, laughing about the guy's expression.

"What is this? Truth or Dare? Hell yeah I'm joining!" declared someone. The mob turned to look to see who it was. Of course, it was Molly. Beside her was two of her lankies, Lauren and Myra. Determined, they shuffled their way to the circle.

Lynn looked at them with hatred. I can't blame her, Molly has never been anything but mean to Lynn since as long as I can remember. Also, Molly seems to have got her dates mixed up because she looks like a slut going to a Halloween Party instead of just a normal High School party. "Molly," Lynn spat her name, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" she squealed.

"Tell us about the time you lost your virginity." Lynn said evilly as if she knows something none of us knows about.

Molly shot her a dirty look and "No way.", suggesting maybe something embarrassing happened. No one bothered even finding out why because the next moment, Molly took off her tight minidress, showing off the curves and her victoria secret push up bra and black cotton thong.

The girls looked at her in disgust as they whispered 'slut' to each other. The guys however had mixed reactions. Some cheered and whopped and just looked absolutely horrified.

"That's the rules right? Take off an item of clothing if you can't do the Truth or Dare." she said innocently.

I strained my neck to see Tobias's reaction.

No. He can't be checking her out. No. How can this happen? and I thought he was different from the other guys. The walls around me felt like they were closing around me. I need fresh air, I thought to myself, so I ran to the back yard with a cool glass of water in my right hand.

After drinking gulps of water, I dropped the plastic cup in frustration. Why can't I have curves like that? Maybe Tobias would pay more attention to me then. Ugh, Why do I have to look like a frickin 12-year old?

Finally, I controlled my anger and went back inside. Christina saw me coming into the room and rushed over looking concerned. "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly. I nodded my head and plastered on a smile, hoping that it would reassure her.

"Let's ditch the game, It's getting really lame anyways." she said motioning Molly.

Apparently, one of her tag alongs dared her to give the guys a lap dance. Just when I looked over, she was doing some disturbing moves. I noticed Tobias was still in the circle, so I guess he's enjoying everything. I mean he's a teenage boy, I can't blame him for looking but the fire of rage still flickers inside of me. I took a deep breath and walked away with Christina.

I didn't really enjoy myself after that. I decided to leave early and went home.

**I'm not sure when I am going to upload another chapter but I promise I wouldn't keep you guy waiting for long. (: xx **


End file.
